


Seek

by yeaka



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Bruni’s buried.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Frozen or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Wind tickles across the shingles of moss that line his crown of stones. He backs up against the hard earth of the pit he’s dug out, and pebbles tumble down his forehead, shifting enough to let him see through the cracks. It’s only a light breeze outside—not _that_ breeze. Content, Bruni snuggles back down into the dirt. He’s safely enveloped in the best hiding spot he could find: a den of his own making. No one will find him here. Then the ground shakes, the rocks tumbling about again, and Bruni tenses. Everything is quaking, but not hard enough to split—it’s not the giants, though he hears a thunderous storm off—

Bruni squawks and scrabbles outwards, figuring out just in time what’s coming. The reindeer burst over the peak of the hill and pour down into the valley, galloping faster than even he can run, but he darts aside in time to survive. He scrambles up a tree and sets the base ablaze in his wake, flaring angrily at the idiotic creatures that displaced him. They’ve done more damage than they could ever know. He forces himself to stop howling as they roar past him. He doesn’t set the rest of the branches on fire, even though he’s tempted to and it would scare the reindeer away all the faster. It would also give him away. He lets the purple flames behind him wither out and die without ever scorching the grass. Then the reindeer are gone, and he scuttles back down to find his desolated nest. 

It’s utterly trampled. He fumes to himself as he burns a new hole beside it, then piles on the stirred gravel. Burrowing deep inside, he waits. 

He hears new footsteps, but the ground doesn’t shiver. Bruni’s toes curl into the warm earth, palms searing through it, but not enough to smoke. 

That piercing gaze casts across the field. More wind dances by—treacherous wind—the one he fears, this time. It bends the nearby grass but can’t reach him. It doesn’t see him. He closes his eyes and stays absolutely still, heart racing as he prays the creature towering above him passes through. 

His home bursts open. Something’s digging underneath him, collapsing his burrow, raising him out of the crumbling remains. He’s lifted through the open air and brought up to her face, where a wide smile greets him. 

Bruni puffs out a disappointed trill. He really thought he’d win that time. He ran so _far_ and burned so little. But she found him again, and she chuckles fondly, “I win.”

He sticks out his tongue at her. But then she’s lifting her other hand and snapping her slender fingers, and delicious white dots rain down on him, comfortingly soft. And so _cold_. He purrs as it piles up around his feet and tempers his flame. It’s impossible to be mad at her. 

Elsa purrs, “Shall we try again? This time, you find me.”

He moves his head the way she does when she means _yes_ , because he understands her, loves her, and will play with her as long as he can. The Nokk whinnies far beyond them, waiting for its turn at her love. 

Elsa sets Bruni down and waits until he wraps his tail around his eyes. Then she laughs and rushes off, stirring Gale’s leaves as she goes.


End file.
